Unlocked Doors JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Some people really should learn to knock first. Josef/Mick Slash - male/male pairing. Mature Audiences Only.


**Unlocked Doors.**

"What are you doing here anyway, Josef?" Mick furrowed his brow and regarded Josef standing in front of him.

Josef had turned up on his doorstep fifteen minutes ago, and in true Kostan style had waltzed in without much more than a "Hi, Mick. How are you", and made himself right at home.

Pouring a glass of blood from the blood packs Mick kept in the fridge, Josef rested casually against the fridge and sipped at the crimson fluid.

"I came to see you of course, Mick." The hint of an inviting smile played over Josef's features. "We are friends after all, isn't that what friends do? They see one another"

Mick snorted a laugh and leant against the granite bench top in his small kitchen, tossing Josef a quick nod and a raise of an eyebrow to indicate he knew exactly what he meant when he said _those_ words in _that_ tone of voice.

They were friends, they did see one another, but things were a little more complicated than that. They had also been seeing one another, on and off, for the past two decades or so; in a mutually beneficial, no strings attached, friends with benefits relationship that had developed gradually between them once Coraline had been removed from the equation.

"I haven't seen you for over a month, Josef." Mick's tone was pointed as he flashed Josef a '_I know what you're up to and it's not going to work_' smile.

"I know you haven't Mick." There it was, that small shrug of feigned indifference that Josef knew how to pull off so well "I was wondering why?"

"I've been busy." Mick's reply was little too quick off the mark.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Josef, really. I haven't had any time for myself, let alone time to come and see you" i

It was a lie, and Mick sensed that Josef had seen right through him, but what could he say, the truth?

_"Josef, we've been having this 'relationship' now for a little more than 20 years and even after all that time, neither one of us knows exactly where we stand with the other. I can't help but notice the way you look at me and it's becoming increasingly apparent that us actually dealing with this particular 'issue' is long overdue. Oh by the way, rather than actually try and sort this out with you once and for all, I thought it might be a good idea to develop a teenage crush on a human instead " _

"What's so funny?" Mick heard Josef asking him then. He thought about Josef's reaction to being told the truth, certain he would be called an idiot and a moron and a few other descriptive adjectives in between, and couldn't help but let out a splutter of laughter.

"Nothing, Josef. It's nothing. I just thought of something funny."

"Oh? What's that Mick? A Vampire, who's decided to develop some sort of ridiculous lovelorn crush on a human, by any chance?"

"Josef-" Mick's formed protest was cut off by a quick wave of a hand from Josef and a laugh that was bordering on the edge of derision.

"Oh come on Mick." Josef shook his head and then arched an eyebrow and grinned. "You have to admit it is pretty funny. How is Beth by the way?"

"She's fine." Mick replied, keeping the tone in his voice as matter off fact as possible and mustering a polite smile to toss in Josef's general direction.

"Have you seen her lately?"

"No. I haven't, not for a month at least" Why all the questions, Josef?"

"No reason" Josef gave another a shrug of feigned indifference, mouth set in a beguiling smile "I was just wondering how you'd been managing lately if you haven't been to see me?"

"Josef. I can take care of myself you know" Mick huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Besides that I haven't really been in the mood."

Mick waved a dismissive hand in the air in front of him and tried to affect a casual stance.

"And what about now?" Josef moved to close the space between them. "Are you in the mood now?"

"Not really."

"You sure, Mick?" A knowing smile tugged at the corners of Josef's mouth as he ran a hand along the line of buttons on Mick's shirt. "Are you absolutely sure?" Josef asked again, hooking his fingers into Mick's belt and pulling Mick towards him.

"Quite sure" Mick's response sounded more like a sigh as Josef skimmed his hands over Mick's arse and then gripped, drawing Mick closer and grinding his crotch over Mick's erection in slow languid circles.

"Oh well. As long as you're sure, Mick" Josef laughed and reached down to trace finger around the outline of Mick's cock through the thin cotton material of his sweat pants. "What if I do this though?"

Josef smiled salaciously and pushed Mick back up against the kitchen bench, one hand around his neck as the other found its way inside the drawstring gap of Mick's trousers.

"I'm still sure." Mick felt the words catch in his throat as Josef wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke.

"Oh yeah, it really feels like you're sure, Mick" Josef shook his head and snorted another laugh as he continued working his hand up and down Mick's shaft with slow, practiced strokes.

Mick let out a snarl of pleasure then and allowed himself to relax into the rhythm of Josef's hand, telling himself that it was just a hand job, it didn't mean anything, it didn't have to mean anything; certainly nothing along the lines of 'the more we fuck the more it feels like we're making love."

_"Oh god who the hell am I kidding?" _

Resistance gave way to incredulous realisation then, Mick accepting the fact that he wanted Josef, had wanted him ever since Josef appeared on his doorstep that evening.

Mick snaked a hand behind Josef's head and gripped the back of his skull firmly, entwining his fingers in Josef's hair and drawing Josef's lips towards his, seeking heated contact.

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood?" Josef panted, trying to catch an unneeded breath as he broke away from the kiss and quickly helped Mick to shed his layers of clothing, and then hurriedly did the same with his own.

"I lied." Mick's words were muffled by Josef's mouth pressing fervently against his once again, Josef's body once more pressed firmly against his own.

"I know." Josef laughed and peppered Mick's face and neck with snarling kisses, pausing every now and then to nip lightly at Mick's skin with his fangs.

"Fuck me." Mick demanded suddenly, desperation evident in the tone of his voice.

"Not yet. I'm going to make you wait for it now." Josef whisper grinned, his breath fanning hot on the side of Mick's face as he tugged at Mick's earlobe gently with his teeth.

"You bastard."

"I know, but you love me for it."

"Yeah. Yeah I do" Mick thought quietly, although he'd never admit that out loud, not to anyone and certainly not to himself. He quickly pushed any such romantic notions of falling in love with Josef; a ridiculous prospect of course, or so Mick thought, and turned his attention towards Josef's hand snaking it's way back between his legs.

Mick closed his eyes and let out a soft snarl, fangs bared in ecstasy as Josef once again wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Mick's and picked up where he'd left off; stroking Mick's length from base to tip with firm, rhythmic motions of his hand.

"Josef, for fuck sake." Mick pleaded through gritted teeth as Josef wetted two fingers with saliva and pressed them up into Mick's passage, his other hand still stroking its way along Mick's erection.

"Shh just relax." Josef's fingers located Mick's prostate and stroked, eliciting gasps and moans of approval.

"Please..."

Mick began to writhe under Josef's expert attentions, mouth hung open and breathing ragged. Josef hesitated for a moment, enjoying having Mick at the mercy of his hand and fingers. Josef knew though, that if didn't actually go ahead and fuck Mick soon he'd probably never get to fuck him at all that night. Already he could feel himself reaching the point of no return just from watching the sheer intensity of Mick's reactions.

"Ok, lie down." Josef instructed Mick, removing his fingers from Mick's arse and lifting him up onto the kitchen bench, and then walked off hurriedly to fetch lubricant.

"Top drawer, second..."

"Cupboard on the left-hand side. I know." Josef finished off, brandishing the tube in his hand as he returned to Mick's side, and announced with a cheeky grin "See, found it."

"Great, now use it." Mick's words were an insistent growl.

"Wow, you are the impatient one at the moment aren't you, Mick?" Josef quipped in response, as he pulled Mick towards him and positioned Mick's hips just off the edge of the bench." Anyone would think you were desperate for me to fuck you or something?"

Before Mick could open his mouth to respond, Josef had slicked his cock with an application of the viscous substance in his and positioned himself against Mick's entrance, pushing the full length of himself up inside Mick's body in one hard thrust.

Mick snarled in shock at the sudden invasion. And then shock quickly turned to pleasure as Josef pressed Mick's legs back against his chest and began to fuck him with quick, hard strokes, gradually increasing the pace until he was withdrawing and slamming the full length of himself into Mick as hard as Mick's body would allow.

Lost in a haze of delight, neither one of them heard the approaching footsteps or the soft click of the doorknob as it was being turned, until it was too late.

Josef had just enough time to turn his head and catch a quick glimpse of the blonde female who had walked through the door, before his climax tore through him.

Beth had no option but to stand frozen to the spot in complete shock, and watch, as Josef threw back his head and snarled his release, and then fell forward and sank his fangs into Mick's neck.

"BETH." Mick managed to twist his head towards her as Josef continued to snarl and growl on top of him; Josef's teeth sinking deeper into the flesh of Mick's neck as he rose out the waves of climax that tore through him "FOR FUCKSAKE GET OUT."

Micks own orgasm hit, just as Beth turned heel and ran. Walking stiffly back down along the hallway away from Mick's apartment, she desperately tried to block the images that were forming in her mind as the sound of Mick growling and snarling in heated passion reached her ears.

"Shit." Mick gritted his teeth and muttered angrily after the last pulsations of his orgasm had subsided and he had un-embedded his fangs from the top of Josef's shoulder.

"You going to go after her?" he heard Josef ask, as he withdrew his cock from Mick's arse, and then bent down to place a brief kiss on Mick's lips.

"No, I...I think it's probably best if I don't, not right now." Mick replied, still somewhat shaken by what had just transpired, as he attempted to catch his breath, wondering to himself for a moment how it was that Josef could always manage to take his breath away like that "I think she might just need to be alone, get her mind around what she's just seen.

_"Besides that, Josef,"_ Mick added silently, _"right now I don't want to be anywhere but here with you, even though I know you're going to walk out that door at any moment and pretend nothing has happened between us like you always do." _

"What are you going to tell her then, Mick?" Josef looked over at Mick still lying on his back on the bench, collecting his scattered clothes from the floor and redressing himself.

"I don't know? Tell her it's a Vampire thing I suppose?"

"Makes sense I guess." Josef shrugged in response "While you're at it, maybe you should also tell her to remember to knock before she comes bursting into someone's private residence without being invited. Oh and next time, Mick. Josef gave Mick another quick kiss goodbye, just before he turned to leave "Remember to lock the damn door."


End file.
